Tears from Nowhere
by gundam-eva64
Summary: Five years after Shipudden, Naruto and Sakura had become a couple. But when Sakura keeps talking about Sasuke, Naruto couldn't take it anymore and ran away. Will Sakura be able to find him and reach out to him? NaruSaku
1. Run Away

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

Summary: Five years after Shipudden, Naruto and Sakura had become a couple. But when Sakura keeps talking about Sasuke, Naruto couldn't take it anymore and ran away. Will Sakura be able to find him and reach out to him?

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"No! I can't take it anymore!" yelled a certain blonde boy to a pink haired girl. "It's always Sasuke this, and Sasuke that! I'm tired of it already!"

"Naruto, if you just listen to me, you'll know that Sasuke is-"said Sakura, but Naruto interrupted her.

"I don't care anymore, Sakura! You always talk about Sasuke, even though we're in a relationship right now!" yelled Naruto. "Back when we were kids, I could take the pain of you loving him and not me. But now that we're adults, I can't take it anymore!"

Sakura just froze at what Naruto just said. Had she really caused him that much pain? "Naruto…I had no idea…" said Sakura, sobbing a bit. Tears soon started to fall from her eyes. She was about to put her hand on his shoulder, but he quickly moved forward, not allowing her to touch him. "Naruto…" He didn't bother to turn to her. Tears were falling down his face.

"Sakura…Don't look for me anymore…" said Naruto. Sakura's eyes widened at what Naruto had just said. "I just want to be alone…You don't need me…Just go find Sasuke without me…" He then disappeared, leaving Sakura alone. She soon fell to her knees, crying, now that the only person who truly loved her left her. Her pink hair locks pointed to the ground as she looked down and she began to hug herself. She soon felt a few raindrops fall on her.

Two weeks had passed. Naruto was roaming around the village. He then went to gravesite that said, "Jiraiya: A Fierce Warrior, A True Hero…" He knelt down at the grave. "Hey…You old pervert…" He then put his hand on the gravestone. "A lot's happened in the past five years….The Akatsuki has been defeated…so I avenged you…" He then started crying. "But…I did something stupid…" He soon felt a hand on his shoulder. Naruto turned to see who it was, only to find Iruka.

"Hey Naruto…" said Iruka. "How's it going?"

"Iruka…I did something stupid…" said Naruto. "I…" He couldn't draw the courage to say it.

"What is it, Naruto?" Iruka was now getting curious as to what Naruto was about to say. "Come on Naruto! You can tell me anything…"

"I…broke someone's heart…because of something so stupid…"said Naruto. He then told him about him and Sakura, her love for Sasuke, his jealousy about her loving Sasuke and not him, the pain he felt, and him leaving her. Iruka was shocked. He would never expect Naruto to say all those things to Sakura, the girl he adored for years. "Well…did you try apologizing?" asked Iruka. Naruto looked at him, with sadness.

"I tried, Iruka…I really did..." said Naruto, with cracking voice. "But…every time I try to apologize…she just ignores me…" He then looked down at the ground. "I think she hates me now…" He then started crying. Iruka looked at his young friend. He had no idea what to do or what to say to him, as he had never experienced this pain before. Meanwhile, Sakura was walking the streets of Konoha. She was staring at the ground, all depressed. She was thinking about what Naruto had said to her two weeks ago. '_He's right…All I ever did was talk to him about Sasuke…'_ thought Sakura. _'I had no idea I was causing him so much pain...Naruto…I'm sorry…'_ Her thoughts were soon interrupted when a certain blonde ran up to her.

"Hey Sakura!" yelled the blonde haired woman.

"Oh…Hi Ino…" said Sakura, but not as cheerful. She gave her a big, fake smile. Ino noticed this.

"Alright…What's up?" asked Ino to Sakura. She was shocked that Ino knew how she was feeling.

"Well…" said Sakura. She then told Ino what Naruto had told Iruka. Ino was baffled. She had never expected Naruto to say such cruel things to Sakura, the love of his life. She felt like she wanted to punch the nine-tailed fox containing runt right now. "He's right though…" said Sakura. Ino was baffled once again. She did not expect her to agree with Naruto. "All I ever did was talk about Sasuke…even if we were in a relationship; all I could talk about was Sasuke and not him!" Sakura then started crying. Ino watched as her best friend cried her eyes out. She put her hand on Sakura's shoulder.

"Sakura…" said Ino. "You have to apologize to him and forget about Sasuke. If you don't, it'll tear you two apart…" Sakura turned to Ino. She knew Ino was right. Ino had loved Sasuke, too, but is now in a relationship with Choji. "Ino…thank you…"said Sakura. Ino just smiled and watched as Sakura walked away. She soon found herself at Naruto's apartment. She knocked on the door, only to get no answer. She tried knocking again.

"Naruto, open the door!" yelled Sakura through the thin piece of wood. She knocked one more time, only to see that Iruka had answered. Sakura eyes widened.

"Iruka…Where's Naruto?" asked Sakura, worried about the one she loved.

"He's…not here anymore…" said Iruka, with a depressed voice. This news shocked Sakura.

"What do you mean?"

"He ran away…"


	2. His Reason

"Naruto…ran away?" asked Sakura. She then felt her heart stop for a few seconds when she heard what Iruka had just told her. She looked at Iruka with eyes full of shock, worry, and sadness. It was as if her heart had been ripped out and torn apart. "What…do you mean…he ran away?"

"Well…" said Iruka

_Flashback: Not too long ago at Jiraiya's gravesite_

"_I tried, Iruka…I really did..." said Naruto, with cracking voice. "But…every time I try to apologize…she just ignores me…" He then looked down at the ground. "I think she hates me now…" He then started crying. Iruka looked at his young friend. He had no idea what to do or what to say to him, as he had never experienced this pain before. Naruto rubbed the tears from his eyes. He looked at Iruka with a sad smile._

"_Iruka…I've decided…to run away…"said Naruto to Iruka, whose eyes were full of shock when he said that. Is this the same Naruto? The one who never gives up? The one who says that he won't run away from any problem? "It's obvious that she hates me after I said all that to her…She'd be better off without me anyway…"said Naruto, with a sad smile. He then let tears fall down his face. He then turned around and proceeded to walk away. _

"_Naruto, wait!" yelled Iruka. He put his hand on Naruto's shoulder, but he just disappeared on contact. 'A Clone?!' thought Iruka. 'I've got to stop Naruto from making a big mistake!' He then ran to the village, looking for Naruto. He first checked Ichiraku Ramen, but he wasn't there. Then, he checked the training ground, but he wasn't there either. 'Damn it! He's not here either!' thought Iruka. 'Am I too late?' He then ran to Naruto's apartment. 'He's got to be here!' He then slowly opened the door, walked inside, and closed it behind him. He was shocked to see that the whole place had been emptied. The fridge was empty of any food, especially the ramen, the bed was made, the dresser and closet was empty, and the whole place was cleaned of any trash. "No…I'm too late…" said Iruka. "Naruto…"_

_End Flashback_

"Naruto…" said Sakura. Tears started to well up in her eyes. Iruka went up to her and put his hand on her shoulder. "Sakura…I'm sorry…" said Iruka. Sakura just looked at Iruka. He knew what she was going through, sort of. He had been like a father to Naruto, and she had been like a mother/wife to him. She soon spotted an envelope underneath the pillow on Naruto's bed. Iruka moved out of her way as she reached for the envelope. As she pulled out the envelope that had her name on it, her hands started to shake. She also started to sweat a little, worrying what the note might say.

"Open it…" said Iruka. Sakura nodded and slowly opened the envelope. She then reached inside, pulling out a folded piece of paper. She unfolded the piece of paper at a steady pace and started reading it as soon as she unfolded the whole thing.

_~Sakura_

_By the time you read this, I will have already been gone. To be honest, I didn't know whether I've should written this letter or if I should've just left without writing this letter. At this point, you'll probably never see me again. You'll probably hate me even more than back when we were kids now that you found out that I left without telling you. _

_The reason why I left was to finally bring Sasuke back to Konoha, seeing as you'll probably be better off with him and not me. You always talked about him since, even if you were with me. You always talked about how handsome he was, how skilled he was, and how smart he was. You always said my skills were good, but not as good as his skills. You always compared me to him, saying that Sasuke was always the better ninja, and that he was always a step ahead of me. Another thing was when we were on our first date; I overheard you talking to yourself, saying that I somehow remind you him. I know you probably know it already, but every time that you talked about Sasuke, it killed me a little on the inside. I felt as if my heart would fall apart, with one piece falling off every time you mentioned Sasuke._

_I don't know if this will have any affect in any way, but after I bring Sasuke back to the village, I'm going to leave Konoha for good. I don't care if it means not becoming Hokage. What would be the point of becoming Hokage if you'll be with Sasuke the whole time? There wouldn't be a point in becoming Hokage if it meant the one you love won't be by your side. I'm sorry I made you read this, but I wanted you to know what I felt inside. Sakura, just remember that no matter what you do or where you go, I will always love you from afar. I'll miss you. Good luck and good bye._

_Sincerely,_

_Naruto_

_P.S. It wasn't really Shikamaru who accidentally groped you three years ago while we were at the village, Sungakure, on an A-Rank mission. It was me and I'm sorry for that._

Sakura just froze at what she had just read. She felt as if she couldn't breathe. She felt as if she was being suffocated by her emotions: sadness, guilt, pain, sorrow, worry, and maybe a little anger. She felt hopeless and broken on the inside. But most of all, she felt the pain Naruto felt each time she talked about Sasuke: heartbreak. She then fell to the ground, holding herself and feeling the hot tears fall down her face like a landslide. Iruka walked up to her and placed a hand on her shoulder. "Sakura…" was all he could say. She turned and looked up to him. "We'll find him Sakura…and bring him back here…" Sakura nodded at him, and calmed down a bit, though the tears were still flowing.

"Thank you…Iruka…" said Sakura.

Meanwhile, Naruto was at the Valley at the End, standing on the head of the statue of the first hokage. His fists were clenched, as he stared at a mysterious figure on the other side on top of the statue of Madara Uchiha.

"It's time we settled this…" said Naruto to the figure.

"Indeed..." said the mysterious person. "But understand that I will not spare you this time…"

"I intend to keep it that way…" said Naruto. The figure opened his eyes, revealing them to be red with black dots.

"Let's do this, then…" said the figure.

The two pulled out a kunai and jumped at the same time at eachother.

To be continued….


	3. Round 1: The Battle Begins!

_Flashback: 2 Nights before Naruto ran away_

_Naruto laid on his bed, thinking about what he said to Sakura and how to get Sasuke back to make her happy. He stared at the ceiling of his room with little emotion in his eyes. Meanwhile, at the gates of Konoha, a shadow zipped past the gates before they closed, passing both Kotetsu and Izumo with them not noticing. The shadows opened up his crimson red eyes, each having a six sided star within them. Naruto sensed the oncoming chakra, as it zipped through Naruto's window. He got up off the bed and looked at the figure, which instantly shocked him._

"_Sasuke...Why are you here? Did you finally decide to return to Konoha?" asked Naruto to Sasuke, with a completely dumb founded look in his eyes. Sasuke closed his eyes for a brief second. He then looked at Naruto with that stern look he had given him when they first became team members. _

"_No..." said Sasuke to Naruto, with a cold tone in his voice. Naruto was confused now. Why was he here? Why would Sasuke appear in Konoha? What does he want with Naruto? All these questions ran straight through Naruto's head repeatedly, wandering through his mind. "Naruto...I'm here to settle a score with you...I left to gain power...and I want to test that power on you..." said Sasuke. Naruto struggled a bit on the inside. He knew deep inside that he wanted Sasuke to return to the village, but he always wanted to take him on again._

"_That's good...because I always wanted to challenge you again..." said Naruto to Sasuke, grinning with an overly confident grin. "There's only one condition...If I win, then I'm taking you back to the village..." Sasuke nodded at this without hesitating. _

"_And if I win...I'll kill you..." said Sasuke, with extreme coldness. Naruto hesitated a bit with that, then nodded after a few seconds._

"_Good...then in two days...meet me at the place where we first fought..." said Sasuke to Naruto, who knew what place he was talking about. It was the place that had the statues of Madara Uchiha and the First Hokage facing each other, along with a huge waterfall in between them. It was a place called "The Valley of the End". Naruto nodded in agreement at this. He knew that Sakura would want to come, but this was something that he had to do by himself, something he had to settle once and for all. Sasuke then disappeared from his sight. "I'm gonna bring you back, Sasuke..." thought Naruto to himself._

_End Flashback_

Naruto was at the Valley at the End, standing on the head of the statue of the first hokage. His fists were clenched, as he stared at a mysterious figure on the other side on top of the statue of Madara Uchiha.

"It's time we settled this…" said Naruto to the figure.

"Indeed..." said the mysterious person. "But understand that I will not spare you this time…"

"I intend to keep it that way…" said Naruto. The figure opened his eyes, revealing them to be red with black dots.

"Let's do this, then…" said the figure.

The two pulled out a kunai and jumped at the same time at each other. The two kunai made a clashing noise as they passed each other. The two simultaneously landed on the statue opposite of them and jumped at each other at the same time, throwing the kunai. The two weapons bounced off upon impact with the other. Sasuke then kicked Naruto into a wall. He then attempted to punch him in the face, only to have Sasuke punch the wall instead. Suddenly, two hands came from under Sasuke and grabbed his feet. "What the A shadow clone?" thought Sasuke to himself, being a bit shocked at how perceptive Naruto became since he last saw him. Naruto then dove down from above and punched Sasuke in the face, sending him plummeting towards the ground. Sasuke stopped himself midway, then started running up the wall towards Naruto.

Sasuke took to the air and did four hand signs. He shot several dragon shaped fireballs directly at Naruto, who retailed by creating a bunch of shadow clones to intercept the fireballs. Sasuke then put his hand down, sending a whole bunch of chakra to that hand, which created an electrical current. Naruto created a shadow clone and put his hand toward, in which the clone started moving his hands around over Naruto's hand, creating a blue sphere in his hand. The clone then disappeared. Sasuke dove straight down at Naruto, who retaliated by jumping up at him. The two then extended their chakra filled hands that had at each other.

"Chidori!" yelled Sasuke

"Rasengan!" yelled Naruto.

The two attacks collided with each other, pushing each other. After a few seconds of struggling, a minor explosion occurred, sending both Naruto and Sasuke flying backwards. The two managed to gain balance and looked at each other.

"Let's take this up a notch..." said Sasuke to Naruto. Sasuke then opened his eyes, revealing the Mangekyo Sharingan. Naruto nodded in agreement to this. He then closed his eyes and started drawing in natural energy. He then opened his eyes, revealing the eyes of a toad. He also had red around his eyes. There was no doubt that Naruto had entered Sage Mode.

"Let's do this..." said Naruto. The two then charged at each other once again. Meanwhile, Sakura, having told Tsunade what happened, was outside of the gates, along with Shikamaru and Rock Lee. The three walked out of the gates and into the woods. Their mission: Bring back Naruto.

To be continued...

--------------------------------------------------

Sorry for the LLLLLLLLOOOOOOOONNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGG wait! I've been extremely busy!


	4. Round 2: Way of the Ninja

Sakura, Lee, and Shikamaru had left the village, going on an A-Rank mission to bring back Naruto. As they were jumping from branch to branch, Sakura closed her eyes a bit. She started flashing back to all the memories she had of Naruto, starting from all those bad things she said to him when they were kids, all the way to when he and Sakura had their first real date, which she made Naruto pay for the whole thing. She was worried that Naruto might become just like Sasuke: a missing ninja. He opened her eyes and with few tears rolling down. "Naruto..." was all she could bring herself to say. Lee, who was ahead of her moved back a bit. Seeing Sakura's tears, he decided to comfort her.

"It is okay! Naruto will be fine!" said Lee to Sakura, giving her a thumbs up. "I am sure of it!"

Sakura turned to Lee and smiled. "Thanks Lee..." said Sakura to the Taijutsu expert, who blushed a faint red. Shikamaru looked back a bit at the two. All he could think about as not letting Naruto leave for his own selfish reasons, no wanting to repeat what happened with Sasuke. "Naruto...you idiot...I'll make you pay for making me work on my day off..." thought Shikamaru to himself.

Meanwhile, back at the battle Naruto and Sasuke were having, the fight between the two was getting intense. Sasuke was using his Mangekyo Sharingan, while Naruto was in Sage Mode. The two ran at each other, crossing kunais. Naruto then jumped in the air, throwing several shuriken at Sasuke, who dodged them all. Sasuke then seemingly disappeared, reappearing behind Naruto. He then proceeded to kick Naruto from behind. Naruto managed to block the kick, but the impact was enough to send Naruto into the ground.

"Is that that all you got?" asked Sasuke to Naruto. "I expected more from Konoha's 'Greatest Hero'..."

Naruto stood up and looked up at Sasuke with his Sage eyes. "This fight is just getting started!" said Naruto to Sasuke, giving his old "believe it!" smile. He then ran after Sasuke, jumping in the air. He took out a kunai and proceeded to strike the Uchiha kid. Sasuke managed to prevent this, by punching Naruto in the face. As his fist made contact with his face, Naruto disappeared, shocking Sasuke a bit. He soon felt a hand grab the back of his collar, pulling him over and throwing him towards the ground. Sasuke managed to land on his feet in the last minute.

_Flashback: 6 years before, The Academy_

"_Naruto you will be a part of Team 7." said Iruka to Naruto. "Along with Sakura Haruno..."_

"_All right!" said Naruto, as he was filled with excitement at being with Sakura, which she didn't feel the same way. "Oh no..." said Sakura, who was said at being on the same team as the idiot. _

"_...and Sasuke Uchiha!" said Iruka._

_Naruto soon went from being excited to being sad. "Oh no..." said Naruto. Sakura was soon filled with excitement at being with Sasuke. "Yeah!" said Sakura. She then turned and stuck her tongue out at Ino, who was pissed off._

"_Just don't get in my way..." said Sasuke to Naruto, in a cold tone._

"_What did you say?!" said Naruto, who was completely pissed off at Sasuke. "Hey Iruka! Why do we need him on our team?!"_

"_Naruto!" said Sakura, who was starting to get pissed off at him for his attitude towards Sasuke. _

"_Because we decided to pair Konoha's worst student, which is you, with the best student, which is Sasuke..." said Iruka to Naruto, who was shocked, confused, and mostly angered._

_End Flashback_

Sasuke threw a bunch of shuriken at Naruto, which soon turned into multiple Demon Wind Shurikens being thrown at Naruto. He was able to dodge them by grabbing one before it even touched him and using it to deflect the others. Suddenly, Sasuke had jumpe up from behind him, kicking Naruto into the ground, making him hit a wall. He the prepared to use Chidori in midair. Naruto created a Shadow clone, preparing a Rasengan. Naruto then ran at Sasuke, who dove down at him. The two attacks collided once more, fighting for domination. The two attacks exploded in a white light, sending Naruto and Sasuke flying back a bit.

_Flashback: Tazuna's House_

_Naruto and Sasuke were at bridge builder Tazuna's house while doing their first mission. They had gotten back from a long day of not only training, but competing against each other. The two were sitting at the table with Sakura and the others, stuffing their faces._

"_More please!" said Naruto and Sasuke in unison, getting up and holding their empty bowls up. The two glared at each other with intense ferocity, with Sakura giving off a shocked expression. Their faces then turned blue, causig them both to vomit on the floor. Being disgusted, Sakura angrily rose up._

"_If you guys are going to vomit, then stop freakin eating everything!!!" screamed Sakura to the boys at the top of her lungs. Sasuke and Naruto then looked at her, wiping their mouths._

"_No...I have to eat..." said Sasuke to Sakura._

"_Yeah...In order to become stronger, we have to..." said Naruto. _

_Kakashi nodded and thought to himself, "That's true. But there's no need to show us what undigested food looks like..."_

_End Flashback_

'We're getting closer...I can sense it...' thought Shikamaru to himself, sensing two chakras clashing with each other. He then turned to Sakura and Lee to see if they could feel the clashing powers. The two nodded at Shikamaru and they continued on.

Naruto and Sasuke ran at each other once again, with each one holding an intense ferocity to beat the other. They once again jumped in the air and crossed kunais with each other. Sasuke then jumped over Naruto, and kicked him into the ground. He shot out a huge burs of fire right at the spot where Naruto landed, making a huge flame in the middle of the land. Suddenly, Naruto to the air and above Sasuke. "Now to use the technique that I learned from Sasuke by watching one of his matches..." thought Naruto to himself. He then lifted one leg and flipped. Sasuke attempted to block the attack with one arm.

"Naruto Uzumaki Barrage!" yelled Naruto, as his leg made contact with Sasuke's arm. The attack was enough to send Sasuke into plummeting, but he managed to balance on his two feet. Naruto landed and ran at Sasuke, who seemingly disappeared in front of him. Nauto then turned and saw a bunch of lightning running at him. Not having enough time to react, the attack hit Naruto in a flash of light, pushing him through some rocks, hitting a wall. Naruto opened his eyes and saw Sasuke , who had impaled him through the right shoulder with his Chidori.

"Well...doesn't this seem familiar..." said Sasuke to Naruto, using his cold tone once again. Naruto didn't say anything. "It seems victory will be mine..." All of a sudden, Naruto got a firm grip on Sasuke's wrist, surprising him. "I'm not gonna let you win that easily..." said Naruto to Sasuke. He then let his other hand out to a shadow clone, who started molding the chakra within Naruto's hand. His hold on Sasuke's wrist got tighter, as he struggled to get out of Naruto's grip. He then managed to hit Sasuke with the Rasengan, sending him into the other side. Naruto managed to get up, as did Sasuke. The two glared at each other once again, with neither one willing to back down.

_Flashback: Chunin Exams, before Sasuke's fight._

"_Sasuke!" yelled Naruto to Sasuke, who had arrived at the tournament with Kakashi. The boy turned to Naruto, who had a determined look in his eyes. "You'd better not lose...because I want to fight you myself!"_

"_Yeah..." was all Sasuke could say, as he looked at Naruto. _

_End Flashback_

The two glared at each other. They grabbed a Kunai and and did a slight stab in their in their thumbs.

"Let's end this..." said Sasuke to Naruto.

"Right now!" said Naruto to Sasuke.

The two then did similar hand signs: Boar, Dog, Bird, Monkey, and Ram. They then simultaneously put their palms on the ground, screaming "Summoning Jutsu!" Naruto had summoned Gamakichi, who was now as big and strong as his father, and inherited his own blade, while Sasuke had summoned a snake that was similar to Manda. The two jumped on their summoned beasts, glaring at each other. The two giants charged at each other in a furious rage.

To be continued...


	5. Round 3: You were my Friend!

Naruto and Sasuke glared at each other, as their summoned creatures charged at one another head on. "I'll bring you back no matter what!" thought Naruto to himself, as he glared at Sasuke. "Even if I have to sacrifice my own life..." Sasuke looked at Naruto with an intense look in his eye. "You will not succeed..." thought Sasuke to himself. "I will kill you once and for all..." Gamakichi then jumped in the air and dived at the huge snake. He pulled out his blade in a flash of light, as the snake caught it wih his fangs. He then swung Gamakichi around, with Naruto putting chakra to his feet to hold on, and threw him into a mountain, which the latter retaliated by bouncing off that mountain. "Is that all you got?" asked Gamakichi to the snake. The large serpent then charged, or rather slithered quickly, towards the giant toad.

Meanwhile, as Sakura, Shikamaru, and Lee got closer to the two, the ground suddenly shook. "What was that?" asked Shikamaru, knowing he'd get no answer. Sakura knew that the battle was getting intense. The three then continued on towards Naruto and Sasuke. "Naruto...please be careful..." thought Sakura to herself. She then remembered how this whole quest to bring Sasuke home started.

_Flashback: Konoha gates 8 years ago_

_Shikamaru, Choji, Naji, Naruto, and Kiba were about to leave on their mission to bring back Sasuke from Orochimaru's group of Sound ninjas. As they were about to leave, they were stopped by someone screaming "WAIT!" to them. As the group turned to discovered that it was Sakura's voice that stopped them. Naruto seemed a bit bewildered and worried, as she looked like she was about to cry._

"_Sakura..." was all Naruto could say to the girl._

"_I heard what happened between you and Sasuke last night from the Hokage...I can't let you come with us..." said Shikamaru to Sakura, knowing that she wanted to come and help them bring back Sasuke. A moment of silence appeared between her and the group. Even Lee found himself speechless at the situation. "Even you couldn't convince him to stay, am I right?" asked Shikamaru to Sakura. This completely shocked Naruto, as he did not know what had happened._

"_I see...looks like force will be necessary to bring him back...You did your job, Sakura..." said Shikamaru to Sakura, with regret in his voice. Hearing this, Naruto ran up to her. "Wait...Sakura! You already met with Sasuke?!" asked Naruto to the pink haired girl, who started crying._

"_NARUTO! PLEASE BRING SASUKE BACK!" screamed Sakura to Naruto, with tears falling down her face. She clenched her fists as the tears kept on flowing. "I couldn't stop him from leaving! I tried, but I couldn't! Naruto, your're the only one who can bring him home!"_

_Naruto looked down, as he felt a major wound open up in his heart. He knew she loved Sasuke, but he loved her just as much. "I see...You really love Sasuke, don't you?" asked Naruto to Sakura, with pain in his voice. "I know the pain that you're going through...I understand..." After hearing this, Sakura cried some more. She remembered all the terrible things she said about Naruto while talking to Sasuke about him, not knowing that it was actually Naruto in disguise. She then embraced herself as the tears kept falling, "Naruto...Thank you..." was all she could say to the blonde. Naruto then gave her the thumbs up._

"_Don't you worry Sakura! I'll bring him home!" said Naruto to Sakura. "That's the promise of a lifetime!"_

_End Flashback_

Sakura knew that Naruto was doing this because of her. All the pain, sorrow, and training he went through was all because of her. Emotionally, she'd already lost Sasuke, but refused to let Naruto go.

Back at the fight, Gamakichi was holding the Snake's head in one hand and the tail in the other, trying to push the snake off of him, with Naruto and Sasuke trying to push each other on top of the Snake's head. "Hey! Get off of me ya big freak!" yelled Gamakichi to the snake. He then managed to kick the snake off of him, with Naruto and Sasuke jumping off and landing on the ground. Gamakichi then jumped towards the snake, with the two giants doing battle. Naruto and Sasuke glared at each other and ran at one another, with a kunai in their hands, As the two flashed passed each other, clashes of the two blades were heard. The clashes were heard everywhere, from the ground to the air.

"I'm going to win this no matter what!" yelled Naruto to Sasuke.

"Fat chance, you loser!" replied Sasuke to the latter.

The two kept on clashing kunai with each other. With neither willing to back down from the fight, the two took to the air and punched each other in the face. Naruto then attempted another facial blow, while Sasuke went for the stomach. The two then fell towards the ground, barely landing their feet. They looked at each other with ferocity and hatred. Once again, Sasuke and Naruto ran each other once again, with a ferocity to beat each other. The two seemingly disappeared and reappeared, as they crossed kunais.

"What the hell's going on?" asked Shikamaru to himself, as he, Lee, and Sakura finally made it to the fight scene. Lee turned and saw a giant toad battling a snake on one side and Naruto and Sasuke on the other. Sakura watched the whole thing in shock. She wasn't able to move as she knew that the two had to settle something, ever since they became Team 7. She didn't want them to fight, but knew they were each too stubborn to listen to her. "Let them do this..." said Sakura to Shikamaru and Lee, as the two were in complete shock. "This is something that they have to settle..."

The two ninjas clashed like a pair of male lions fighting dominance. Narutp then made a whole bunch of Shadow clones, charging at Sasuke. Being himself, Sasuke took to the air and burned them all with a fire jutsu. He then simply disappeared and reappeared behind Naruto, stabbing him in the back with a kunai. Fortunately, it was a shadow clone. All of a sudden Naruto jumped out of the ground, giving Sasuke an uppercut to the chin. Suddenly, Sasuke disappeared, being replaced by a log, which shocked Naruto. "A replacement jutsu?!" thought the nine tailed boy to himself. He soon heard the sound of lightning coming from behind him.

"Time to use that technique..." thought Sasuke to himself. Suddenly, it started to rain, the whole place was soon covered in a thunderstorm. Naruto then did another shadow clone technique, creating two of him. "I'll end this fight with my original attack..." He then held his hand out to the clone, who started molding the chakra with his hands, the other clone did the same, making something more then the Rasengan. Huge blades started whirling around the sphere. Sasuke started aborbing the lightning coming from the thunderstorm. "Disappear with the thunder..." said Sasuke, He then ran towards Naruto with a huge lightning beast by his side. The Naruto clones then threw Naruto towards them, holding the Rasenshuriken. As soon as he was close enough, Naruto threw the Rasenshuriken at the lightning beast, consuming the two in an explosion of light. The shadows surrounding them disappeared and Naruto and Sasuke were in the midst of it all. The two pulled out their kunais and zipped each other, hearing the sound of a slash on someone.

Sakura, Shikamaru and Lee, covered their eyes as the light was so bright. "Naruto...please..." thought Sakura to herself. "This isn't good..." said Shikamaru. The light soon cleared and Naruto and Sasuke were still standing, with both of them wounded and tired the two of them were breathing heavily. Sakura smiled as she saw Naruto was still standing, feeling happiness well up within her. Unfortunately, that wasn't going to last.

Naruto and Sasuke stared at each other, breathing heavily, as they both used up nearly all of their chakra. Suddenly, a kunai drop was heard. "Darn it..." said Naruto as he fell face forward. "I'm sorry...Sakura..." He then lost his consciousness as his face hit the ground, with a bloodied Sasuke looking down at the unconscious Naruto

Sakura looked on as Naruto fell to the ground. Her heart soon filled with anguish, sorrow, and sadness. She felt as if a wound opened up within her heart. One that could never be healed. She soonrealized that she should've stopped the fight when she had the chance.

"NARUTO!!" screamed Sakura, with tears forming in her eyes. She would get no answer from the boy. Sasuke looked down at the the seemingly dead-like Naruto, feeling extremely weakened from the fight.

To be continued...

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sorry if the fight seemed so short. I was trying to think of the fight scene imagine what it would look like. The whole story is not over yet. I'm gonna add in the final chapter next.


	6. End of the Road

Sasuke looked down at the fallen Naruto. He had nothing but an empty look in his eyes. He felt no pain, sorrow, grief, or sadness as he looked at his former best friend. He breathed out of exhaustion, clutching his shoulder. "What...the hell...are you...apologizing for?" said Sasuke to the unconscious Naruto, as the rain from the storm was hitting his face. "You...won...you loser..." All of a sudden, Sasuke felt like he was struck from behind, coughing up blood. He soon fell to his knees and onto the ground, losing consciousness. "This...makes us...equal shinobi...." thought Sasuke to himself, as he lost consciousness. Sakura, Lee, and Shikamaru rushed towards the two, with Shikamaru searching for a pulse on either of them.

"It looks like they're fine for now...but we have to get them to the village quick..." said Shikamaru to Lee and Sakura. Lee nodded in agreement and carried the two on his back. "Do not worry! I'll get them there faster than Gai-sensei!" said Lee, running off like a bullet towards Konoha. Shikamaru smiled a bit and, being himself, decided to walk back due to his laziness. Sakura, on the other hand, was extremely worried. She knew about Naruto's hardships and how much pain she had caused him, but what she never knew was what the outcome would be. She didn't want Naruto to die just because of some promise he made her back when they were kids. Knowing what to do, she started heading back towards Konoha. "I have to talk to Naruto when he awakens..." thought Sakura to herself.

A few hours had passed, as Sakura was sitting by an unconscious, bedridden, Naruto in the Konoha hospital. She had told everyone that she wanted to be alone with Naruto, with Sasuke laying in another room, being watched over by Kakashi, who was reading his book, as usual. Sasuke soon awoke from his slumber, feeling like a washed up old geezer. Kakashi set his book in his his pocket, as Sasuke had awoken. "Ah...Glad to see you're awake..." said Kakashi to Sasuke, a bit jokingly. "Have any good dreams about me?"

Ignoring that statement, Sasuke turned to look at Kakashi. "Kakashi...how long have I been out?" asked Sasuke to Kakashi. He then looked around the room. "Where...is Naruto?"

"You've been out for quite a while...3 hours to be exact." said Kakashi to Sasuke, answering his first question. "As for Naruto...Sakura is with him in another room. She just wants to be alone with him..."

Sasuke turned to look out a window, watching as the sun broke through the rain clouds, shimmering on his face. "I see...That's a relief..."

Meanwhile, Sakura was looking down at a sleeping Naruto, thinking about all the times she had with him. All the comical, romantic, and angsty moments. She smiled a bit as the memories flew by her, one after another. She then caressed Naruto's face, touching the whiskers on his face. She soon saw movement occur within him, causing her to smile. Naruto slowly opened his eyes, starting to regain consciousness from his earlier battle. "Sakura..." said Naruto to the pink haired girl. He soon managed to sit up, despite the bandages. "Naruto..." was all Sakura could say. All of a sudden, and unexpectedly. Naruto soon received a light, yet painful punch to the top of the head, causing him the wince in pain and rub the spot.

"Ow! What was that for, Sakura?!" asked Naruto to Sakura, feeling a great deal of confusion.

"That's...for making me worry about you, idiot!" said Sakura to Naruto, feeling tears of happiness flow from her eyes. Naruto laughed a bit a nd smiled at Sakura, remembering how much she meant to him. He then looked her in the eyes and chucled a bit. "I'm sorry...for making you worry..." said Naruto to Sakura. "I was so caught up in bringing back Sasuke, that I didn't want you to get involved with my fight with him...I didn't want you to worry about me, as I thought you'd be happy with Sasuke once I leave the village..." Sakura soon felt like a nail struck through her heart. He remembered all the things she said about Sasuke to Naruto. She remembered talking about how much more skilled, more mature, and more powerful he was compared to Naruto. She really had been a jerk to him the past few months. "Naruto..." was all she said, as tears started freefalling from her face at the memories of the past few months. Before Naruto even knew it, he felt a pair of arms embrace around him, completely shocking. "Sakura? What are you-?" Sakura interupted him by hushing him.

"Naruto...It doesn't matter to me anymore..." said Sakura to the boy, hugging him as if he would go away. "I don't care about that stupid promise anymore. I'm glad Sasuke's back, I but I chose to move on from him."Naruto looked at the weeping girl, as she was embracing him, completely shocked. "Naruto...It's you I love...I've loved you ever since you saved me from Gaara and the Shukaku...I just wish that I realized my feelings for you sooner..." Naruto looked at her and smiled, putting his arms around her. "Sakura...I love you too..." said Naruto to Sakura. "I've loved you since the day I met you..." Sakura smiled, pulling back and wiping her tears. Naruto managed to get out of bed and helped Sakura up. The two looked at each other like a wedding couple. They both leaned in and kissed each other on the lips, with their tongues wrestling for dominance. Naruto then put his arms around Sakura's waist, while she put her hands to Naruto's chest. Meanwhile, Kakashi, a fully healed Sasuke, and Sai were watching through the window.

"Well, It's about time..." said Kakashi.

"Indeed..." said Sai.

"No duh..." said Sasuke.

The three watched as Naruto and Sakura were making out. Sakura then pulled back and looked into Naruto's eyes. "Naruto...I'm sorry...for everything I've done..." said the Sakura to Naruto. "All the pain I've caused, all the-" she was soon interrupted by Naruto, who put his finger on her lip. "That's all in the past now..." said Naruto to Sakura. "Let's just move on towards the future..." Sakura thought for a few seconds and nodded. The two then proceeded to make out session #2.

10 years have passed, and all the Konoha ninja were having a celebration. Naruto, the new Hokage, was heading towards the bonfire, looking at the sky. He was now the spitting image of his father, the Fourth Hokage. Beside him were his two friends and former teammates: Sasuke, now Naruto's closest friend and advisor, and Sakura, his wife and the mother of their son Kazuki Uzumaki. Naruto looked around and saw all his old friends hanging around the bonfire. Shikamaru and Temari were hanging by a building, catching up on old times. Shino was watching the party from the shadows. Hinata stood by Sasuke, holding her daughter, Karin Uchiha. Neji and Lee were playing a game of rock, paper, scissors, with Tenten sighing. "Boys will be boys..." thought Tenten to herself, being really pissed off that neither of the two were even a least bit interested in her. Choji and Ino were sitting on a bench, playing their 3-year-old son, Yuki Akimichi. Akamaru, now a beast, was giving kids free rides, with Kiba watching. Konohamaru was dancing with Moegi, winking at Naruto. Kakashi and Gai were having a drinking contest, causing the two to become drunk. "Always a competition between those two..." thought Naruto to himself. Kankuro, Gaara, and the rest of them were there as well, although Kankuro was scaring the kids away because of his new make up and hs puppets. Naruto laughed and decided to jumping into the fun.

"All right! Here I come, believe it!" said Naruto. He then carried Sakura bridal style, while she was holding the baby and ran towards the party. Sakura and Naruto smiled at each other and both laughed a bit. Sasuke wasn't far behind, as he was carrying Hinata. They then laughed as they joined the celebration.

The End.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sorry if the chapter seems short. I just wanted to end it fast. I might add a sequel, depending on the number of votes I get. Please vote on whether I should make a sequel or not.


End file.
